


The Talk

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [21]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Father Figures, Foreshadowing, Matchmaking, One Shot, Overprotective, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMZ2]So a certain blue cyber-elf heard a pink commander may possibly be hitting on his adopted daughter. One thing led to another, the program hoped this temporary love triangle will do the trick.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> X just wants Ciel to be happy.

" _Take a seat._ " A gentle voice told the newly elected commander of the Resistance Base as soon as the blonde entered the Command Room.

"?" Elpizo paused, head turning towards his supposed place where he noticed a peculiar blue cyber-elf. Sharp emerald eyes gazing right through his soul, the halo above its head as well as the shards of data emitted around the entity made it even more ethereal.

"You must be the guardian angel I've been hearing about...?" Elpizo asked, rubbing his eyes for proper measure. Nope. This is the real thing. The cyber-elf nodded.

" _More specifically, Ciel's guardian but let's skip the introduction and pleasantries._ " [It seems the cyber-elf wants to cut to the chase even if it's three in the morning.]

'Does it know I... have feelings for Ms. Ciel? That can't be right... I haven't shown any bizarre expressions in the past few months... or have I?' Elpizo thought as he noticed a seat at the center of the room. Walking towards the chair, Elpizo took a seat and stared back at the judge.

 

" _Elpizo_ " [The cyber-elf continues, sounding eerily cordial for Elpizo's liking.] " _I wish to discuss your relationship with Ciel._ "

 

"I swear I have not allowed such feelings distract Ms. Ciel from her work." Elpizo answered honestly, but he responded a bit too quickly. Elpizo wished the cyber-elf is wise enough to understand his predicament. It's not everyday you get interrogated by the guardian of your crush (who apparently won't stay dead). 'What is its name by the way?'

" _I know you speak of the truth._ " Fortunately, the cyber-elf knew how intimidating it tends to be (or not). " _because if you had done such a thing then you wouldn't even be here to begin with._ "

"Good... wait what?" Elpizo backtracked and yet the cyber-elf was already moving on to an even scarier revelation. " _I'm happy you're a cautious fellow... However, there are several rules you have to follow when you're pursuing my child._ "

'What an overprotective program?! Did it do this with **him** too?!' Elpizo's eyes widened as the atmosphere thickened in the room. The cyber-elf's eyes narrowed.

" _Even if you are the Commander of the Resistance, know that I don't like you and will gladly find a replacement in your stead._ " Its gentle tone shifted into something cold and empty. Elpizo felt a bead of sweat fall down from the side of his face. Even if the cyber-elf has no physical body, the blonde has this feeling the cyber-elf knows how to execute its bidding. 'Oh my Light. What have I ever done to it?!'

 

[The aura of divinity emanates from the elf even if Elpizo knows not its name.]

 

" _If you think you can lure Ciel away from this place...._ "The cyber-elf gives a heavy sigh. It's as if the program sees the listener as an estranged child. " _Away from me to enact some fantasies? You are terribly mistaken because I am always_ _ **watching**_ _over her. Better yet, integrate into your circuits that I'm watching over everyone's actions relating to Ciel which includes you so don't do any ridiculous deeds under my watch am I clear?_ "

'And I've finally found something more horrifying than running away from death.' Elpizo tries to look away but his gaze seems to be stuck in place. Elpizo panicked internally, struggling to move (yet he didn't). 'Did it do something to me?!'

" _Next. You hurt Ciel in_ _ **any way**_ _and I will hurt you in_ _ **every way**_ _possible. Simple enough yes?_ " The azure cyber-elf tilted its head slightly with a small smile. Without the commander’s knowledge, the cyber-elf did not do anything towards him. Elpizo's simply experiencing paralysis at the face of terror. " _I hope based on my previous statements, you are aware how experienced I am in detecting lies. You wouldn't want me finding out the truth on my own, would you? The consequence will be_ _ **dire**_ _indeed._ "

'I suddenly got a déjà vu moment of that tyrannical ruler Rockman X.' Elpizo knows that can't be the case because X has been off-commission by Zero as well as the fact the guardian is said to have guided Ciel throughout her journey to the outskirts and even to the resting place of the forgotten hero. 'This thing can't be X _but it's uncannily similar to the blue bomber_!'

" _If she does reciprocate your love, remember Rule two and three._ " The Cyber-elf wondered why the pink reploid had his mouth open but unable to speak. It continued, warning the reploid as it stood up from its seat. " _I don't mind having everyone exiling me from this place or even using me for whatever purpose. Whatever you do to her, I will do it to you_ _ **tenfold**_ _._ "

 

* * *

 

" _Speak. You have one question before I leave._ " The elf looked away, inviting the reploid to speak. Hearing a sigh, X couldn't comprehend why a lot of units found his presence overpowering. Elpizo's an admin reploid. ' _Surely, they experience worse cases due to their curiosity?_ '

 

"H-have you..." [Elpizo looked desperate and strangely determined.] "given this same warning to Zero?"

 

' _I may be love matching Ciel with Zero but that doesn't mean I'll let Zero off the hook with my kid-?! Oh. Ohohoho~_ ' X gives a wry smile, forming a plot in his mind. ' _What an odd yet relevant inquiry. Elpizo gave me an idea._ '

 

> " _Hey Z._ ” X greeted as he heard the door open. Noting the reploid’s listless mood, X pushed the talk regarding the Mother Elf at another time.
> 
> “ _Do you like Ciel?_ " X asked when the swordsman took a step forward into his room. Resting on Zero's bed like he owned the place, X stretched his arms over his head with his back on the bed and his head dangling upside down.
> 
> [Zero stopped on his tracks while the door closed behind him, staring at his friend’s attentive gaze.]
> 
> "Yes. She's an efficient worker." Zero confessed and walked towards the table. Placing his gun on the table, the blond proceeded to walk towards his bed. “Why are you here?”
> 
> “ _I’m wherever I’m needed. Soo~_ _What sort of like: Agape, Philia or Eros? But I’m not limiting you or anything.._ _._ _You can use a situation or_ _a_ _comparative_ _to state your case._ ” Following his friend's movement but in an upside down view, X crossed his arms while Zero sat on the bed.
> 
> “Hmmm....” Zero cupped his chin with his right hand, closing his eyes and _s_ _omewhat_ deep in thought. “Why do you ask?”
> 
> “ _W-why?!_ ” Squirming at the role reversal, X huffed and looked away temporarily. " _Because I care for both of you! Why would there be any_ _other_ _reason?!_ (Zero opened his eyes to stare at him.) _Tell me or I will be forced to utilize_ _ **alternate means**_ _._ "
> 
> “Are you worried?” Unfazed, Zero smiled as the cyber-elf seemingly puffed his cheek. X didn’t respond, refusing to relay further detail. The S-Class hunter gave in, resting his hand on the bed and tower over the blue program. “Am I really the type who falls in love at first glance?”
> 
> ...
> 
> “ _?_ ” Green eyes finally looked up towards dull sapphire. X furrowed his eyebrows, revealing a rare moment of: “ _I don’t know either._ ”
> 
> ...
> 
> “What?” Zero stared at X dubiously. “I thought you’re my closest friend?”
> 
> “ _We are! I just don’t get this Love syndrome. I usually get the news from the others._ (Zero made the soft ‘ah... makes sense’ look) _You always act reckless and break_ _promises_ _. It’s your thing_ _and as your wingma_ _n, I have the job of-fuuwa_ _hahahaha_ _!_ ” X explained, but laughed when Zero grabbed a pillow to fruitlessly smother him “ _Pfffftt_ _!_ _Stop! Oh Light! You’ve done this to yourself! Don’t fight me and accept my help!_ _I’m your BFF!_ ”
> 
> “Insufferable program.” Zero playfully insulted, using his hand to physically flip X’s face towards the bed. “Why did you even ask then?”
> 
> “ _Gah!_ ” Prying Zero’s hands, X pushed himself up to a sitting position. Showing gun fingers, X grinned and reassured his slightly-cheered up comrade-in-arms. “ _because I ship you two-?!_ ”
> 
> [X shifted into the cyber space just in time before Zero grabbed onto the hem of his ‘robes.’]

 

‘ _Zero never did tell me if he did like her... Oh well. Ciel’s a like-able person. Zero will love her or I will have to die twice trying._ ’ X gave a white lie, aware how Elpizo and Zero would never be the type to talk about love. " _I have. He is the first reploid to have taken an interest in her. You're the second since it seems a lot of reploids find her as an idol._ "

"I see..." Elpizo raised his hand to bit his thumb, looking down and is that envy X sees? X wondered, “ _Would this mean you forfeit-_ ”

“ **No.** ” [X took notice of clenched fist and a competitive gaze. It reminds him of how he used this strategy to hype Axl into doing his work. It almost always works.... Almost.]

“I-I mean to say, I will not stop serving the Resistance in their desire for peace in this dystopian world.” Elpizo coughed, covering his mouth as he did so.

' _Elpizo's saving grace must be his quick wit or was it his fascination for order?_ ' X checked the time. ' _My time is almost up. I can't have Zero see me with him or he'll make an issue out of this._ '

" _I hope we don't meet again Elpizo._ " X bid before vanishing back to the cyber space. In the parallel world, X walked towards the stunned reploid and averted his gaze towards the exit. Sensing his long-time companion, X shook his head and walked away to the opposite exit. He'll visit Ciel first before meeting up with Alouette.

 

* * *

 

"..." The pink reploid blinked, staring at the spot for a couple of minutes. Making sure the cyber-elf is indeed gone, Elpizo went forward and took his original place. 'That was strange but at least I know who's my contender. Now... How will I prove myself to the ghost that I am a being with good intentions?'

"Good morning Zero." Elpizo didn't think the legendary reploid would be awake at this hour. Too late for the hero, if only Zero had come sooner from the awkward conversation. "Are you ready for the next mission?"

"Hn." Zero responded with an absentminded gaze, sensing a familiar trace of energy. Looking back at the male, the hunter asked. "Anyone came here?"

"...." Elpizo stared at the data pad and shook his head, unwilling to admit he had the talk like the other did. "No. I haven't seen anyone."

 

"I see." Zero frowned. [He's definitely not buying the lie.] "The mission?"

**Author's Note:**

> [AU: While Zero's beating Burble Hekelot, Elpizo encounters X.]
> 
> "Look how the tables turned!" Elpizo laughed as he used the baby elves to trap the familiar blue cyber-elf.
> 
>  _"You're lucky Ciel promised me not to harm you."_ X rolled his eyes, disinterested. Elpizo took a step back, eyes wide and deeply touched how even now Ms. Ciel would still care for him. "S-she did?"
> 
>  _"Unfortunate how I don't want to break a promise."_ X sighed, _"Now will you return to the base or will continues to search for the Dark Elf?_ (before Elpizo can answer) _Of course you're going to choose the latter because you want to redeem yourself and I'll keep 'trying' to stop you. God. What does she see in you?_ "
> 
> "You.... I will enjoy destroying your body." Elpizo vowed and X laughed. " _I'm more dangerous dead than when I'm alive but sure. Go ahead._ "
> 
> "I won't be fooled thrice, you.... You manipulating elf!" Elpizo doesn't even know why he's even talking with the cyber-elf.
> 
> " _I hope not or I'd be dastardly bored on tricking a gullible reploid._ " Even when he's on the ground and getting pelted with dark dust from the children, X was able to raise his hand to cover his mouth while yawning. Elpizo felt his right cheek muscle twitch at the audacity. " _Before you fall into your small world, just remember there are two individuals who want me physically alive: Ciel and Zero._ "
> 
> "I know that-" Elpizo paused at the name of Zero. X nodded, watching the baby elves above him. " _Think wisely. If power is your only aim in getting the Dark Elf then you are greatly mistaken. Controlling her requires a resolve to move mountains or ruling the city or being human and using a vessel who has such resolve._ "
> 
> "You..." Elpizo turned silent before laughing at the thought. "Do you honestly think I don't have what it takes to using her?! I'm Elpis! I am the one who is chosen to use her!"
> 
> " _And I've lost him._ " X sighed, curious how so many reploids has lost to the temptation of power. " _What will you do now?_ "
> 
> "Worried aren't you? Gha ha ha ha! Pathetic! Now... All I have to do is break the seal of the Dark Elf." Right on timing, Zero entered the area as Elpizo continued his script. Before he left, the ex-commander swore he saw a crimson tint in Zero's eyes and the flickering of the Z-saber's color to a darker color.
> 
> [There was no going back now.]


End file.
